User blog:I likes Wolves/The Stories that I would like to write
I've been wandering around on my blogs since I just found my password and decided to edit some of these... Some of the ideas are still cute and I won't get rid of those, but the others are so cringy I just had to erase them, I also added more onto it as well as putting if I would rather make a comic of it or a written piece(maybe even a light novel). I also want to draw the characters of the stories, however I'm unable to upload as of late since I lost my phone and my tablet is junk. I don't expect anyone to see this as most activity on here has been extremely rare in comparison to when I orginally made this post. Okie so I saw Awesomeperson110 made something like this with her ideas on stories she wants to write, and I have a bunch of ideas, so I decided to try to write them down. (Not only because I want to show you guys how creative I am, but so I don't forget them :P) Also, if you guys read any of my other stories on DCW you might be wondering why I haven't made another chapter for those...It's because I have honestly no clue what to do with them. I don't know what should happen next and that's a bit of a problem... I am not saying I won't continue them, but I cannot add another chapter that has no direction whatsoever. Oh and one thing, can you guys tell me if any of the story ideas seem unoriginal? I really don't want to call any of the ideas my own if they don't seem like my own. Anyway, I should probably write about my ideas now right? Well, let's get started! #'Comic-We Will Cure You!: '''Taylor has a fear of men, aka Androphobia. Her best friends, all girls, are constantly trying to help cure Taylor's phobia to no avail. This story is about the challenges that Taylor faces from her friends. #'Comic-A Favor for a Dream: Maemi lives in a different dimension called "Dreamworld." This dimension is constantly changing because people change is during sleep. Maemi doesn't know anyone else in this dimension, so she is typically a loner. This all changes one day,when somehow, Maemi is sent to our dimension. Ingrid and Emmitt, who are normal humans, help Maemi when she accidently steals a meal not realising that she is in the real world. Maemi tells them that she's not from our dimension. At first, Ingrid and Emmitt don't believe her, but after an event, they have no choice but to believe her. They decide that they will help her in return of a favor. And the story takes off. #'Light Novel-To Bring Joy: '''Beatrice has always written sad stories that often end with death. Her middle school teachers were the first to ask her why that was, but she only replied, "''Sadder stories are easier for me to write." ''The teachers don't believe this and go to her parents for answers. As it turns out, neither of her parents have a clue as to why she writes about deaths, but even though they don't know, they assume the reason is because of years of having no friends. Beatrice hasn't been bullied, she just doesn't make friends as easy as other people can. As Beatrice enters her second year of middle school (8th grade) a new student also enters her school. His name is Thomas. He instantly makes friends because of his positive aura. Thomas loves his new friends and new school, but even though he seems to be a postive person, he hates himself. When Thomas meets Beatrice he looks up to her being so calm and keeping everything to herself. One day he decides to be her friend and the story takes off. #'Comic-Is This Still Wonderland, Alice?: My take on Alice in Wonderland set in a somewhat futeristic tone: Alice has been visiting Wonderland for several years now. The place is divided in four countries named after the four suits, yet there remains one ruler; The Red Queen. Though she is a ruthless ruler who wouldn't think about killing innocent people, she's remained to be a lovable ruler to the eyes of the public. Alice goes against her to prove that she isn't as lovely as she appears, and she's not alone. #'Comic- (still in the naming phase tbh): '''Just a story about two main characters exploring everything unexplained, and the hilarity of their predicements. There are more characters, including a blind girl who denies needing help, a entity that definitely ain't human, etc. #'Comic- (again in the naming phase): I tend to like writing love stories and this one is a whole collection of colorful characters-who are named after their specific color- who all are friends and their daily struggles with young love, blossoming emotions and heartbreak. #'''Comic- (I can't even name anymore)- '''This is probably the first story I've ever wanted to write, that I based on my dream one night in 6th grade at the ripe age of 12. I'm still revising it as the idea isn't entirely unique and I at least want the characters and their actions to be. The story basically goes like this: There are humans and inhumans. Inhumans are put in a city called 'Zone' a pretty boring and stupid name that is actually a nicname for a bigger and more boring name. The thing is that all the inhumans are young kids and teens, some young adults, which is very questioning. Why are the inhumans just appearing now? Why do they look human? Ehh that's all I really got. Tbh I'm not very good at the kind of stories soooooooo '''I'm going to add more, but right now I'm just going to be lazy and call it done. Category:Blog posts